


Watching a spider

by Evilprettyisdead



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mission Fic, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilprettyisdead/pseuds/Evilprettyisdead
Summary: Clint is sent on a mission to take out the black widow but he ends up watching a seeing what she does
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Watching a spider

Clint was set up in the window looking over an apartment and from where he was he could see someone had just walked in " Alpha we have movement " clint put his finger to his ear "Roger that Hawkeye, watch your back " clint sniggered "am just watching, then I take the shoot " with that Hawkeye went to click off his comms " growing dark, check-in a month " he didn't wait for Phil to get back to him. 

Natasha opened her front door walking in her eyes dancing around the room to see if something was a worry or out of place and so far everything looked ok " mmm good" she pulled her long black jacket off kicking her shoes off as well slowly she stripped off her gear placing them around the living room. 

As she walked to her bedroom she was just in her dress that was a sexy black flowy dress, undoing the clasp at the back of her neck she let the top of the dress fall down from her chest. 

She ran her hands up the fount of her body, letting one hand pull the clip from hair long red hair letting it fall over her shoulders like a waterfall, running her fingers through her hair as she walked over to her bed, looking back over her shoulder she saw that her curtains where still open a shy smile played over her lips. 

Shimmering out of the dress she was left standing just in her black laces knickers, she climbed on to the bed on her hands and knees flicking on the light on the side of the bed, light flood the bedroom, she flipped into her back running her hands all over her body moving one hand between her legs. 

Pushing her knickers down her legs she put two fingers in her mouth sucking on them then move them down her body slipping them under her knickers, after some time of fingering herself she was growing frustrated with herself with that she leant over the side of the bed pulling something out of a draw bring it up to her lips she sucked on it. 

Placing it between her legs she switched it on, making her gasp a little at it 

Clint watched her walk through the flat as she made her way to the bedroom with that he got and move to his bedroom to see what she was up to, 

As he stepped into his room he watched her flick the bedroom light on, as he stepped closer to the window, his blue eyes were on her naked body watching as she pushed her knickers down her legs watching her play with herself, clint put down his bow as he watched her with hunger eyes. 

Placing his hand on the cold glass as he watched her "this is new " clint said as he pulled up a seat. 

It had been a few nights since Natalie had put on a show for Hawkeye and the event of that night still played on his head. He had been following her for 4 days now and from what he could see she didn't know he was after her. 

Clint walked back on to the block where the Blackwidow had made her nest, looking down the street he could see 6 black Van's " this can't be good ' he ran down the street towards his flat being as fast as he could. Running up the flight of stairs to get to his flat so he could retrieve his bow, moving towards the main window he could see Natalie was getting ready for the bust. 

All Clint could do was just watch and he couldn't tip her off to him being after her. As he got his bow in the order he watches her get her gear together to take down the hit team 

It had been 2days since Natalie had slipped town but she had not slipped Hawkeye, they were both now in France.

Clint sat back drinking his coffee as he watched the black widow get her own cup, getting up as she walked away he followed her back to her new apartment he looked over the road to see an empty space office building.

That night he came back to the office building and set up to see what the black widow was up to. 

Light in her flat light up as she walked in to push someone in with her, they were kissing but Natalie was in control of what was going one was fully the guy though her flat seeing him to the bedroom. 

This didn't look right to Hawkeye as the black widow wouldn't do this, from The look of this she was doing this of her own mind but at the same time, it looks like she was working.

As the guy touched her in the wrong place she knocked him out by her long luscious leg, rolling his body of hers she sat up running her hand through her hair, picking up the toy that was on the bedside draw she walked back into the living room.

Clint mind was made up now after weeks of Natalie sex shows his caveman Brian has taken over and now his brains wouldn't let him sleep without seeing her slightly moaning.

A week had passed till step out of her flat but for that week Clint had to watch a sexual frustrated Natalie, clint had got into her flat knowing that she had gone out to do a hit so all he had to do was wait for her to get back and he could be done with the job so he could go home. 

Natalie walked back into the flat after the hit and now she just wanted to get to her bed, as she shut the door behind her stepping a bit more into the flat Clint hit her with the first of many hits, pulling her by her hair he pulled her to the floor. 

She let out a growl as she hit the floor she was ready for his next hit getting her hands up to block him the whole time trying to get her feet on his hip, as her feet were on his hips she kicked him over her head but he was back on her as she tried to run away from him. 

Pulling her to the flood again but this time the fount of his body was pressed to her back, she threw her head back smashing it into his face " fuck " he hissed out, making Natalie smile as he let go of her to hold his nose give Natalie to get back to her feet with a gun trained on him " tell who you work for?" She spoke in smooth Russian, clint raised a blond eyebrow at this ' she being hunted and she was just working to get by without out them knowing ' " oh you know just shield " he said muffled behind his hand but then moved to disarm her of her gun, Natalie doesn't miss a beat and was on the attack. 

Both of them evenly matched but then Clint got the upper hand as he picks her up and dumps her on to the bed, as he looks down at her from his kneeling on the bed he saw a moment flash thought her eyes a moment of hungry " are you going to fuck me? Mr shield" she asks as she tilts her head to the side, clint takes both of her hands in one of his as his other goes for the handcuffs that were on his belt snapping them around her slim wrist, pinning them to the bed " not my type " he growled out as he pushed down on her hands as his hand went to his ear just as he was going to touch it Natalie knocked his hips into her his so she could lock her legs around him " well you say that " she drew out the well as she rocked his body into hers " but your cock says something else " clint close his eyes to her, she looks so dangerous with a mix of there blood on her skin with that and without thinking Clint smashed his lips to her lips. 

Both of them tasting blood, clint used this to overpower her so he was kneeling over her chest put some of his weight on her, at the moment he so her eyes come alive " I can take you then I will kill you " she snapped out as she bit his leg " fuck" he grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her head back so she couldn't bite his again. 

" cunt, we will see who can take who and when I " he growled out as he pulled her hair back "make you come then I will kill you" he looked her in the eyes and she looked like she came alive again and didn't want to die yet. With the other hand, he undid his belt so that he could free himself. 

Taking himself in his hand he played with himself " now no biting or believe me I will break your pretty neck " he pulled her head into place by her hair, running his hand down the side of her face so he could open her plum lips and hold her mouth open, she smiled at him with an evil look on her face as she purred out " so tell me your name so when am done ki" he cut her off by putting his finger in her mouth " my name is Clint and you're going to scream it" he held her mouth open as he got his cock Lind up with her beautiful mouth. 

She didn't bite him but she did slowly start bobbing her head making Clint rock into her, the more she did this, clint found himself leaning into the headboard to keep him upright as he fucked himself down her neck " oh fuck " he hissed out as her hands came round the backs of his thighs and hips.

Clint pulled her off his cock by her hair he looked down at her with that he got up front the bed still holding on to her hair, making her sit up pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Natalie lay on her fount on the bed, she link her lips as she blows cool air over his cock " I had" she was cut off again as his hands when down her back and under the skirt, she had on, his fingers ghosting over her bum than to the side of her hip wherewith one hand he wrapped his hand around the fabric of her thong, slipping the other bit of fabric of her legs. 

Natalie lick at the at his cock making him look down at her with hunger eyes " Ahah sweetie heart " he pushed his hips back as he pulled her hair to make her roll over so she was on her back pulling her head into place so he could line up his cock, she welcomes him into her mouth. 

She felt him slip his hands behind her back and hips pulling her body up to his body. Picking her up he stands up so he is now sat with his back to the bed as he sits down he lays back taking her body with him and leaving her face in his crotch. He licked to figures and slipped then up the inside of her leg playing with her soft skin making her moan and try to push back on his fingers " you know mine name but what yours " he pushed his fingers in and out of her as he fucks up in her face making her moan something " what was that " he asked as he pulled his fingers out of her " Natasha " he stopped what he was doing and sat up taking Natasha with him and changed his hands on her body so she now was facing him sat over his lap.

Her still cuffed hands linked behind his neck, she was looking in his eyes watching the internet fight with himself. 

Crocking her head to the side taking a first full of his hair dragging his head to the bed making him his in pain as licked at his neck, missing him move his hand from her hip to his own hip but she didn't miss the pop of the press stud.

She bites down on his neck making him jump and push inside of her both of them moaning at this " fuck so wet" clint moaned out as she bottomed out on his " you like this" he asked as he looked up to her as she laid over his body.

She moaned and rocked back on him, making him shyly smile at her as he rocked his hips up to meet her " not a-at all " she tried to say but found herself moaning.

Clint put his hand on her hips again But this time to push up the dress up and over her hips making her sit up and look at him.

His hands still pushing the fabric of her dress up and over her body , his hands ghosting over her body , he could feel her body tense up under his touch.

Slowing his hands over her body feeling all the scars that laid beneath his hands making her gasp , he felt her hands go from his hair so he could lift his head up so she could move her still cuffed hands from behind his head. 

She rested her cuffed hands on his chest, her fingers laced in the fabric of his t-shirt. 

He held on to her back as he sat up on the bed , pushing the dress up and over her head leaving it bunched up at the cuffs ,leaving her naked before his eyes . then slowly he removed his shirt tossing it to the side of the room leaving him in just just his boots and trousers that was at his knees, her hands ghosted over his skin tracing the scars that laid all over his body , there was not much talking between them but clint could see in the way her eyes washed over him that she wanted to feel more on him so ever so slowly he moved his hands to the cuffs so that he could undo them . 

Doing this her hands went exploring all over his upper body and down his chest, he held her in place as he kicked off his boots and moved them back more onto the bed .

" This is getting you off " he said smugly as he looked at her as he took her hands and put them on his shoulder feeling her nails bite into his skin , with a roll of her hip she was starting to ride him hard and fast .

Clint listen to her moans fill the air , a small smile played on his lips as he took his chances to push her over the edgy but the feel of her was to much for him as it was all most pushing him over the edgy to feeling her cleach down on him was all most to much , he pushed up in to her he fucked her over the edgy “come with me” soon as he said this they both came at the same time , feeling her come on his cock was powerfull he could stop fucking her groning as she moaned in to his neck .

Clint watched her come on him and he could help but think she was so beautiful at that moment , she was moaning into his neck as she kept coming on him and soon her world went white behind her eyes as she roud out her orgason .

Natasha came to with someone stroking her bear back , she nestled into their body a bit more but soon her senses came back to her “you going to kill me?” she asked groggy as she moved her head from under clint's neck , he was still stroking her back but his hand slowed as she asked him this “no” she pushed off his body so that she could look him in the face “huh” she watched his face to see if he was lying to her and all she could see that he was telling the truth “i changed my mind” he smiled at her as he move his hand to her hip “why” she asked him as he layed back down on his chest “you changed my mind , so will you come with me” he placed his lips on her hair line “ if you stay with me then yes” she said as he tilted her head up to him their lips met .


End file.
